Like a Rose on the Grave of Love
by Scattered Reflection
Summary: A tentative knock was all he could manage, it sounded loud, too loud in the dark and deserted hall. Where was he? Who was that Lord? And WHY was he sent here? AU
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing**

**AN: Hi there. My muse decided to be very irresponsible by forcing me to write this at 3 am. The fact that he's nocturnal doesn't mean I am. About the story: This is just a short introduction. The next, longer chapter is almost finished. **

___________________________________________________________________________

_**Introduction**__**:**_

A tentative knock was all he could manage, it sounded loud, too loud in the dark and deserted hall. He stepped back, nervously fidgeting with the end of his long braid, waiting for the large oak doors to open. After what seemed like an eternity the dark brown, wooden doors swung open and he was greeted with the sight of what he could only guess was some sort of a study. The room, which was barely lit by some candles and the light from a small fire in the fireplace, seemed to contain an empty desk, several bookshelves full of books; their covers shimmering in the twilight, and a few, big, comfortable chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Come in", said a low voice.

Startled, he moved his hands from his braid and stepped slowly forward to the desk where the voice seemed to come from. Behind him the big oak doors closed. A quick, nervous glance in that direction, told him that no magic or ghosts were involved, as he had feared, but simply a blond young butler, who sent him a small smile in return.

"Step forward", ordered the same voice from before.

He could hear it clearly now, coming from the chair behind the desk. He walked forward until he was about a meter short from, what he could see now, was a Mahoney desk, old, but in good condition, with paperwork scattered among the surface. The chair behind the desk was also quite old with a very high backside, currently facing him, shielding the occupant from his prying eyes.

"Welcome".

It sent a shiver down his spine, hearing someone speak to him in such a cold, low tone. He wondered what the man looked like, since he could only see the back of the chair. Nothing was visible in the windows behind the desk. The curtains were still open, allowing the darkness of the night to invade the room.

His breathing was getting faster. 'Why was this man being such a coward and not facing him?!' Anger welled up in his chest. Whether the man would like it or not, face to face or face to back, he was going to give him some piece of his mind.

"I don't know how you forced my mother into agreeing with this, but you'll better release me now and let me go back at once. Or else you're going to pay for it. And I mean it!" The youth crossed his arms before his chest and gave the back of the chair and angry glare.

A humourless, low chuckle could be heard from the occupant in the chair. It made the braided youth even more furious.

"Let me go back at once, you bloody kidnapper!"

"I can't do that" was all he heard from the man in the chair. "My personal servant will guide you to your room."

Before he could protest he was dragged away by the blond servant he had noticed earlier and following said servant down the different corridors with the servant making occasionally remarks like; 'these are masters quarters, of limits of course, kitchen, dining room, ballroom, billiard chamber, library'. After climbing at least a dozen steps the blond servant finally announced: "These are your quarters", before opening the door and revealing a nice and expensive looking sitting chamber.

"Look," the blond said, while pointing at a pile of crests, "your luggage is already here. This is the sitting room and study. The bathroom is over here and the bedroom over there", the blond pointed to each door. When the youth just stared at him, the servant shot him a smile and said: "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. Personal servant to the master of this house. The one who stood by the front door, waiting for you, is the butler Trowa Barton. Now you must be quite tired from your journey. It's also quite late already, so why don't you explore your rooms and wash up before you go to bed? Sleep as long as you like. I'll bring your breakfast to your room tomorrow morning." And with a smile and a "Goodnight", the blond servant left him alone with his thoughts and his fears.

He paced the room. He didn't understand why he was send here. He was angry at the man for forcing his mother to agree with this, but above all he was sad. It was the whole environment, this cold building, with a man with an even colder voice. It lacked warmth and it made him sad, unbelievable sad.

He went to do what the servant had told him to do; exploring the rooms. The sitting room and study where he currently stood, was as far as he could tell nice. A few comfortable looking chairs in front of a fireplace, a table with some chairs too, and surprisingly a piano. Whatever was going to happen, he could at lest play the piano.

The bathroom was huge, with a large white tub standing on for legs with predator bird claws at the end of them. The bath was still steaming hot. Probably filled just before he was brought to the room. He shed his travelling clothes and threw them in a corner, suddenly feeling very tired an jumped into the bath. The heat proved to be very soothing for his aching muscles and stiff back due to the long coach drive that day and the day before.

The youth yawned and was almost asleep when he noticed the now almost cold temperature of the bath. He wondered how he lost track of the time and became lost in thoughts. Slowly he raised from the tub, donned a fluffy bathrobe, before grapping a towel to tend to his hair. When he judged it dry enough, he braided it and moved to the bedroom.

Tired he slid under the covers of the Queen-sized bed, not bothering to put on any clothes. His fears an anger about his situation haunted him, but he didn't allow himself to cry about his circumstances.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Heero, I've brought the boy to his quarters."

"Quatre." Answered the low voice.

"Heero, why didn't you tell him the truth. Explained the situation to him, anything at all? He thinks you're some sort of kidnapper by now and will definitely hate you for it!" Said his blond servant. "Why?"

"Hate is no more than I deserve." Came the answer from the chair.

Quatre stepped closer, a empathic smile on his face. "You didn't show yourself to him. He must think you're some kind of freak."

A hollow laugh followed the servants words.

"But you can't hide forever!" Pressed Quatre. "You have to show yourself to him one day."

"In this form?! Not now, not ever!"

A flash of two red dots were visible in the reflection of the window, before Heero closed the curtains.

**AN: ****Thanks for reading this. I'm very glad you did!**


	2. Exploring the terrain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing**

**AN: Hi there. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I got stuck at the end of the chapter. I'm still not really satisfied with it but I'm afraid it will have to do for now. I hope to update again next weekend. **

**I would like to thank my ****lovely reviewers. Your support made me continue!**

**China Dolly: **Just keep asking me to update and I will!

**Terra: **Thanks! I watched Beauty and the Beast to see if I had the exact same plotline, but luckily my story and the movie just have some similarities. I added an AU warning in the summary. I'm sorry, this is my first fanfic and I just kinda forgot to add warnings.

**Foxy McGee: **Thanks__a lot! I'm glad you liked it.

**Wind dancer1981: **I'm planning to finish this, however long it might take me. So don't worry.

**Aya-chan: **I'm glad you liked it so far!

**Snowdragonct: **Sorry for the wait, but here it is. Thanks for your review

**Angel Infurnal: **Thanks Angel, love to you too.

___________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 1: Exploring the terrain**_

The dawn of a new day awoke the birds and prompted them to sing and whistle their favourite tunes. At home it would have woken the boy instantly, signalling it was already morning and there was work to be done. Even if he overslept, there would always be someone to wake him, be it gentle or rough.

But not this time. Sunbeams tickled the face of the braided youth, but the sun got nothing more from his efforts than a slightly wrinkled nose. The boy in question was still enjoying his peaceful slumber. Lost in the oblivion of the sleep that eluded him.

**********

"Quatre, stop fidgeting!"

"But Trowa…."

"I know, I know." Sighted the tall man in the butler suit. "But we have to respect Heero's wishes; you know that, don't you?"

"Yes I do Trowa", answered the blond, "but it's just not fair and I feel.."

"I know you're hurting, but please bear with it for now." Trowa said, effectively cutting off Quatre's sentence.

"I will of course, I have to and I can take it, it's just…. I don't know….I mean…"

"Shhhh, it's okay. I know."

**********

He woke with a sudden gasp of air. Blinking helplessly against the sun in his eyes. 'That's what you get if you forget to close your curtains', he thought smiling. Then it hit him. It was too bright outside. Why hadn't someone woken him up yet? He was going to get in trouble again, he sighted. But when he jumped out of bed, intending to put some clothes on and to proceed downstairs, he notices his strange surroundings. Suppressing a light panic attack at the revelation, he took some deep breaths to calm himself down and told himself that even if he was practically kidnapped, he could handle it. He wouldn't break that easily, again.

He tensed again, noticing how late it was. Probably around ten o clock and it was only his first day here. He would be punished for being late for sure. He groaned. He didn't even know what his new master expected of him. He searched the drawers for some kind of uniform, but found none.

In the end he just put on his clean spare set of clothes, knowing that he hadn't much else to wear. Quickly he braided his hair again, sighting at the sight of the curls, but knowing how much worse his hair would be now if he had left it unbraided yesterday night.

He ran out of the door, intending to be there as soon as possible, but then the strange corridor reminded him of were he was, and that he had absolutely no idea whatsoever about where he should go. This mansion was huge and he had paid too little attention yesterday when that blond servant, 'what was his name again', brought him to this room.

The name of that blond servant had been something about a number, or the likes of it. He tried to recall yesterday's conversation, but his memories were a bit foggy due to his exhaustion at the time. He squeezed his eyes shut in concentration, he had to remember something, anything at all.

"_I'm Quatre Raberba Winner.__"_ Ah yes, that was his name.

"_Personal servant to the master of this house. The one who stood by the front door, waiting for you, is the butler Trowa Barton_." Those guys sure had strange surnames

"_Now you must be quite tired from your journey."_ Yes, he had been very tired. Only his anger and adrenaline had kept him awake and standing. Though he could feel the familiar feeling of meekness seep into his heart. Telling him to just let things rest. He was a survivor after all.

"_It's also quite late already, so why don't you explore your rooms and wash up before you go to bed? Sleep as long as you like. I'll bring your breakfast to your room tomorrow morning." _Oh, so he just had to wait. Okay, he could do that.

They would tell him his duties after breakfast, he was certain. Not knowing what he had to do or what was expected of him was driving him nuts. He tried to read a book, but had to put it back after reading the first page thrice without remembering what it was about. He tried to relax on a nice comfortable looking chair in front oaf the fireplace, only to jump up by every sound he thought he heard. In the end he decided to play on the piano, but when he played the first key he felt a shiver down his spine; the piano was horrible off-key. Probably unused for years. He wondered why there was such an old off-key piano in his room, well rooms, to be more precise.

He was startled when he heard a few knocks on the door. He was on his way to open it when it sway back already to reveal a smiling Quatre, with a tray filled with food. When the servant notices him, he smiled wider and said:

"Good morning Duo! I brought you breakfast. I hope you slept well, despite this being a foreign place for you. You look at least better, but that isn't really my place to say. A good night's sleep was just what you needed. I'll put your breakfast on the table here. If you're finished, maybe you could come to find me and Trowa. We're most of the time somewhere near the kitchen." The blond gave him an encouraging smile. "The whole ground floor is accessible to you, so explore as much as you like. You'll find us soon enough, and that way you get to know the mansion. Now enjoy your breakfast and till later, yes?" And with those words the servant turned around and exited the room.

Duo eyed his food suspiciously. Years of poisoned, rotten or 'filled with strange objects' food had taught him to be wary of all sorts of jokes played with his food. But he had to agree with his rumbling stomach that this breakfast looked fantastic and smelled even more delicious. And after a first tentative bite, tasting that the food actually was delicious, he dug right in, eating everything on his plate, feeling stuffed, but content afterwards.

One relaxed look around his room told him that there, besides the horrible off-key piano and the old looking books, wasn't really anything amusing to pass the time. 'Might as well go down to the kitchen and explore' he told himself. Besides he needed to give the master here some piece of his mind.

Yesterday he had been tired and therefore not been able to get his point across, but he would damn well make sure he was going home. He wasn't some kind of possession, he was a human being with rights. No one could kidnap him wihtut consequences, and he definitely wasn't going to be some kind of prisoner, or worse slave, in the hands of some sort of creepy lord.

The mansion was huge but barely decorated, as Duo found out when he made his way downstairs. 'Strange', he mused. 'If you were wealthy, and judging by the size of the house alone that had to be the case, why not show your wealth?' His mother had definitely liked to flaunt her wealth around; all the corridors were packed with statues, vases of al shapes and sizes, preferably filled with fresh flowers or peacock feathers and there were paintings and tapestries wherever your eye might wander.

So comparing to his mother's mansion, it was very bare and sober, if not downright plain. Still it made his stay, however short he intended it to be, all the more pleasurable. Because for a person born with natural clumsiness there were fewer chances to demolish an expensive item or two, and the more basic colour scheme made his eyes less tired than the screaming colours of peacock feathers or paintings from old masters. Basically he liked it here, but he couldn't. He shouldn't.

When a quick check to the windows informed him that he was indeed at het ground floor, he gave the garden one longing look, no one had given him permission to go outside after all, and went to explore the variety of rooms.

The hall was majestic and spacious with a giant staircase and balustrade dominating the room. Like the rest of the house he had seen so far, it was not overly furnished, but with the way the staircase was decorated, the red carpet, the few paintings and beautiful Greek statues, no one could mistake the house for anything less tan a very rich manor.

Duo felt himself giddy with excitement. It was a long time ago since he had aloud himself to play. And being the curious person he was, he just knew it was going to be fun, although at the same time he reprimanded himself to behave and focus on his goal of going home and demanding an explanation from Earl Yuy.

The two voices battled on in his head as always, with the strict one telling him there was simply no time for frivolities, and to stay calm and collected, while the other seemed to persuade him to let it out for once, to have a bit of fun and just enjoy. Normally the strict voice guided him as he was taught back at his mothers mansion, but today he was neither there, nor was his mother here to witness him, so he aloud himself to compromise.

He was going to explore the rooms because he needed to find Lord Yuy and he could be there. Besides there was also the matter of possible escape routes. This way he had effectively silenced both voices and he walked happily towards the first double doors on his right, a bounce in his step.

He remembered being on one of his mothers parties. He had always admired the beautiful couples on the dance floor; smiling only to each other, almost in an other world, dancing to the music made by a little orchestra.

It had been great to watch, even from the outside through a window. He pictured himself dancing on a great party with lots of fun and laughter. He swayed around the empty ballroom with his eyes closed. And on his arm a wonderful, beautiful…., there his imagination left him. He couldn't come up with someone to dance with. He sighted, it was no use dancing like this. He didn't even know the proper steps.

One proper look told him Lord Yuy most likely wasn't here. He saw only himself reflected in the countless mirrors. He wondered who cleaned the place though, he didn't see or hear any servants, yet everything was spotless and blinking. Well, the windows were too high to climb through so no use, but the locks were easy. He wouldn't have much trouble picking them if the need would arise.

At the other side of the ballroom, doors gave way to a room which seemed to be the place when one could relax if not dancing and where refreshments were served. He sighted deeply. He wanted to go home! But how? And When? He didn't even know what part of the country this was and why the heck he was here. He needed answers and he needed them now. Off to the kitchen it was.

From his experience with living in his mothers' manor, he knew that a kitchen was usually located at the back of the house, close to the servant quarters, so that the rest of the house would be free of the smell of food.

Passing some other very large rooms, all affiliated with food like dining chambers, and a breakfast room, he finally came upon the one chamber he had been looking for; the kitchen. The kitchen doors were obviously less decorated and imposing; common for the place which connected the servant quarters with the rest of the mansion.

He opened the doors, expecting to be greeted by a kitchen full of liveliness, chatter and smells of food being prepared. Instead there was only silence. The little corridor in which he was currently standing had only one door at the end of it, and one to his left side. He opted for the door in front of him, correctly guessing that it led to the kitchen.

The kitchen turned out to be very large, very white, very spotless and also very empty. His own footsteps echoed loud in his ears. His earlier fears about ghosts and haunted houses returned tenfold. What the hell was this place. Why was it so empty and lonely. He felt as if he was the only visitor of a bewitched mansion in which time stood still for eternity.

Softly he walked to the other door, slowly turning the knob, almost expecting to stumble upon a bunch of sleeping servants waiting to be freed from the spell they were under. But he was instead met by the sight of a cosy sitting room, currently occupied by the guy he remembered as the butler Trowa Barton, and a sleeping blond Quatre Raberba Winner.

He and Trowa just stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Trowa closed his book and gently shook Quatre awake. Quatre stirred, his blond hair a sleepy mess and rubbing his eyes he asked Trowa: "Why did you wake me? What's the matter?"

Trowa didn't say anything but only indicated Duo, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Duo" Quatre smiled. "Come in. You're earlier than I expected. I estimated it would take you a lot longer to explore this floor. But obviously I was mistaken. You're very quick and silent too because I'm a light sleeper and you didn't wake me!" The blond chatted happily. "Come on, sit down on the couch over here. I won't bite you", he added.

Duo chuckled for a few fleeting moments, then his serous determined expression was back in place again, leaving Quatre to wonder why the youth didn't smile more often. It certainly suited him.

Duo sat down on the appointed couch and mentally prepared himself for the upcoming conversation. They had to tell him why.

"Mr. Winner" Duo started "you were probably right with your calculations. I didn't explore much of this floor before I decided just to go and find you and Mr. Barton."

"Please Duo", interrupted the first "just call me Quatre. And I'm sure Trowa would also much prefer to be called just Trowa. Am I right?" The last with a questioning glance at the butler.

"Hn" was the only response the blond got, but Duo was pretty sure it meant 'yes'.

"Trowa, would you make me some fresh orange juice? And also some for Duo please. He needs the vitamins."

And with a nod of acceptance Trowa left for the kitchen, leaving Duo alone with Quatre.

"Quatre", Duo spoke, trying to sound as reasonable and determined as possible "I want to go home. That Lord Yuy has no right to keep me here. He practically kidnapped me. You work for some criminal! You know that?" Duo's voice was loud and angry. So much for being reasonable, he thought. Well, it didn't really matter as long as he got his point across.

"Lord Heero isn't such a kind of" Quatre paused "man." He finished.

"Listen Quatre, I've been brought here without my consent. That makes him clearly a kidnapper."

Quatre just looked at him with a sad smile on his face, fidgeting with his fingers and clothes he answered: "Maybe, maybe not. You're underage right?"

Duo squirmed with rage. "My mother has nothing to do with this. Your Lord Heero", he pronounced the word as if it was the filthiest thing on earth, "must have threatened her somehow. How else would she willingly hand me over to such a freak. She only wishes what's best for me. And I haven't even seen your Lord Heero's face yet, so it could be Trowa for all I know. Or just a bewitched talking chair. Who knows?"

A discreet cough silenced Duo again. Trowa was back with a tray containing three tall glasses of orange juice and some sandwiches. Trowa put the tray on the wooden coffee table before joining Quatre on the couch opposite from Duo.

"I assure you Duo", spoke Quatre softly "we're not playing some game with you. Trowa is definitely not posing as Lord Heero, and Lord Heero is just as real as we are, as you are.

"Tell you what, the gardens are lovely around this time of the year. Why don't you have a look?"

Duo recognized a dismissal when he saw one and obediently followed Quatre to the door. The gardens looked lovely and he loved to be out of doors after all. He was tired. He could argue with those two an other time.

**********

"He is like a caged tiger", sighted the blond. "So much anger, confusion and hurt, I couldn't deal with it anymore. It makes me so tired Trowa."

"I know, come here."

**********

The garden was beautiful. Duo knew he could spent days in it, just relaxing under a tree in a hammock, fishing in the lake, walking in the forest. The garden of his mothers' mansion had been artificial. It was trimmed in unnatural patterns with arranged flowerbeds. It had made him just as nervous as he was inside. Afraid that he would somehow step out of line and ruin something, again.

That feeling was gone in this garden. He felt as if he could relax here. He could see that someone tended to the garden, but only to make sure the paths were accessible and the trees and roses were trimmed. It was wild nature, only slightly tamed, and he loved every bit of it.

It was not until he reached the forest that he felt like he was being watched. He tried to tell himself that it was nothing, but couldn't help the shiver that crept up his spine and stop the urge to watch over his shoulder.

He barely had the time to register what happened before he dropped on the ground. It hurt, the moss had broken the impact somewhat, but his knees and hands stung. His face, hands and clothes were muddy, but that turned out to be the least of his worries when a good look around him told him were exactly he was lying.

Broken stone crosses, old tombstones and cracked plates were the forest had overgrown the last resting place of people who lived years ago. It was a long forgotten and deserted graveyard.

He wasn't afraid of death, but the slightly white things sticking out from tree roots looked suspiciously like bones and skulls and it made his blood run cold. The braided youth tried to get up and leave, only to grab his ankle when pain jolted through him. 'Great' he thought 'now I've twisted my ankle, and as if that's not bad enough it is raining too'.

He was getting soaked due to the heavy rain, he crawled to the nearest tree, hoping that it would give him some shelter from the cold water. It wasn't much, but it was something. He was kept mostly dry, but despite that, he shivered in his already drenched clothes, waiting for the rain to stop.

He had lost al count of time when he suddenly noticed the quietness of the forest around him. It had stopped raining and there was a tentative beam of sunlight shimmering among the graves.

The only thing he could feel now was the cold and the pain in his ankle, but he had to go back to the mansion. He couldn't stay in the forest. It would be dark in a few hours, and he was sitting next to some graves.

"Aarhg", groaned Duo. His ankle was swollen and unable to support his weight. There were two possible options now. He could wait here and call out for help and pray that Trowa or Quatre heard him, or he could crawl back to the mansion.

Actually there was only one acceptable option since he wasn't some damsel in distress. Because of his long braid and slim built he was often mistaken for a girl, but he was a man and he would show it too.

He limped to the nearest building in sight. It turned out to be much farther than he had first estimated. Strange how short a walk seems to be when you're enjoying yourself instead of hobbling on one leg, trying very hard not to slip on the wet grass.

For a while it all went well, he had almost reached a white stone building, which he now identified as a stable. That brought a smile on his face. He liked horses, and for a short time the pain was forgotten as he stumbled to the stable.

One moment caught of guard, one moment paying more attention to the horses than the ground he was walking on. That one moment was all it took for him to trip again. He succeeded in protecting his already twisted ankle, but Duo was sure he would be severely bruised tomorrow.

When he tried to get up again his hand brushed against something hard and smooth. He frowned. What was a wooden walking stick doing here. It was beautifully decorated and looked expensive. There was most likely even a knife hidden somewhere. How could anyone lose such a thing here of all places.

'Well, some luck at least', he mused. 'I can use this just fine'. He grabbed the walking stick, surprised for a moment that it was dry after such a downpour, but was too tired to really care. He leaned heavy on the stick and dragged himself to the stables, he was in need of a rest.

The smell of hay and horses made him feel save and sheltered. The horses were well bred and clearly well looked after, they eyed their visitor with mild interest visible in their postures. A black stallion caught his interest. The animal looked almost surreal with next to him a box with a white horse, which seemed fit to carry a prince from a fairytale.

But the horse was not alone. Leaning against the back of the box there was a boy, or rather a young man. For a few fleeting seconds he looked straight into the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen. He was drowning in those orbs and he didn't mind one bit, but then he blinked and the eyes were gone. There was no one there.

"Quatre, you're fussing too much! You look like a mother hen."

"Well someone's got to do that since you are obviously under the impression that twisted ankles don't need any medical attention!"

Duo grinned, "Maybe you're right. Where's Trowa by the way?"

"He is away with Lord Heero. He had some business to attend to. Why?", asked the blond.

"Well", said Duo nervously, "I got the feeling that he didn't like me very much, and I was going to ask him what I did wrong."

Quatre smiled. "Don't worry Duo, I'm certain Trowa doesn't dislike you."

"But he didn't talk to me and…"

"Like I said Duo, don't worry", interrupted Quatre. "Trowa is just no good with strangers. He will talk to you more once he gets to know you and is used to your presence." Quatre gave Duo a reassuring smile.

Duo was relieved. He thought he had done something to make the man dislike him.

"Oh yeah Quatre, there was something I meant to ask you; who's that stable boy, the one with the piercing blue eyes?"

"I'm sorry Duo", answered Quatre softly. "We don't have a stable boy."

**********

Duo felt stuffed, content and warm. Dinner with Quatre had turned out to be quite pleasurable. The blond servant was an excellent cook and an even better host. They had even played some games together but when Duo tried unsuccessfully to suppress a yawn, Quatre had stated that it was time to go to bed. He would accompany Duo to his chambers and help him dress for the night, making sure his ankle was treated with the outmost care.

"I don't understand why I can't stay with you and Quatre in the servant quarters", whined Duo. "I'm used to living there!"

But Quatre just tucked the braided boy in and wished him sweet dreams.

**AN: ****Thanks for reading this. I'm very glad you did! **

**Btw, I don't know if every Gundam Wing character is going to make an appearance in this story. So if there's someone you can't live without, just let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do**

**Heero's going to play a bigger part in the upcoming chapter. **

**Till later,**

**Scattered Reflection**


	3. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing. However I wouldn't send Duo away if he suddenly decided to move in with me.**

**AN: Hi there. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. My life has been very busy and I kind of lost faith in my writing skills. **

**It's great how many people are reading my story. I was really surprised. And I noted that a lot of you are from the Netherlands like me, so leaving a review in Dutch is also possible.**

**I almost forgot to mention this; Angel already figured it out but I got the title from a song obviously called Like a rose on the grave of love from Xandria. But this is by no means a songfic. **

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: Haunted**

It was dark and he was alone, alone in the dark. No sounds, nothing. The silence was suffocating him, the loss of light made him dizzy, he was confused. He wasn't supposed to be alone. Where were the others? He couldn't abandon them.

Why was everything black?

Think, he had to think. His eyes, his eyes were still closed. If he opened them he would wake and then the nightmare would end. He would be in his bed in the orphanage.

Yes, he just had to open his eyes. All would be well again.

He tried to open his eyes then, wondering why it was so difficult to do so.

Slowly he cracked his eyes open, only to be greeted by more darkness. This time it was more like a very dark grey though. The light of the full moon illuminated everything with her soft glow.

Where was the roof? There weren't supposed to be holes in it. It was fixed just recently to prevent the rain from leaking through it!

Why did his head hurt so much? It was as if there were a couple of dwarves mining and drilling in his skull.

Now that he was paying more attention he noticed that he wasn't very comfortable either. The best his foggy brain could come up with in his current situation was that he wanted to sleep somewhere with more comfort; not cold, hard and hurting. But he found he couldn't move and his eyelids were to damn heavy. He struggled in vain to keep the darkness away.

He was alone again. Walking in the dark on the surface of a silent lake. In the deep he could see bodies. People floating like lifeless white dolls beneath the surface. They were coming for him. Bony hands gripped him, but he couldn't save them. No one could now. He felt himself sinking slowly. There was no one to save him from the darkness of his soul.

**********

Duo woke up screaming; his throat raw and his face wet with tears. It was always the same. In his dreams his carefully put on mask slipped away. His superb control over his emotions and his heart was gone.

In his dreams he was a little boy again, just Duo; experiencing and feeling all the things he normally kept hidden behind the mask of the Joker or the obedient son. He was a mirror reflecting what people wanted to see of him, not who he really was inside.

He dried his tears, angry with himself. He was supposed to be over this crap already. He had to go on with his life. People didn't like you when you were having issues; mother didn't like it if he was anything but how she wanted him to be, and he had to keep her happy. She had done so much for him in the past.

He had to keep everyone happy or they would leave him, just like the others. He didn't want to be alone in the dark ever again.

This place was a bad influence on him. The lone empty corridors and the cold atmosphere made him remember things he had thought he had forgotten and relive situations he thought he had dealt with.

Not to mention that creepy Lord Yuy, the strange servants and the ghost. Normally he didn't believe in ghost, but there was definitely something wrong with this place. It gave him a rare sense of foreboding.

Something was going to happen soon.

He had to go!

Screw the fact that he didn't know which part of the country this was. And screw the fact that his ankle was bruised and swollen and that he had no money whatsoever. He would survive no matter what. His days as a street rat were not that long ago.

He would escape and there ought to be people somewhere who could give him some clue about his whereabouts.

He was going to steal as much food as he could from the kitchen and then be gone.

The only flaw in his plan was his inability to walk. And since he doubted, or rather knew for sure, Quatre would not give him a couch to travel he had to think of something else to use. The walking stick was an option, but it tired him out easily and it was important to cover some distance before they would notice he was gone from the grounds.

Then it struck him. He could borrow one of the horses. Quatre had told him yesterday that there wasn't a stable boy. And since he didn't really believe in ghost that young man with the incredible blue eyes had just been a product of his own imagination.

So there was supposed to be no one in the stables to prevent him from taking one of the horses. Or rather the Black Beauty, as he had nicknamed the black stallion.

Home was waiting for him.

But first things first: Going to breakfast and act as innocent as possible, which was going to be difficult considering he was a bad liar and his poker face happened to be even worse.

**********

Quatre was busy preparing some breakfast when Duo entered the kitchen; limping and leaning heavily on the walls for some support.

"Morning Duo!" Shouted the obviously chipper and happy blond. Then softer he asked: "How's your ankle? You shouldn't be out of bed yet. I was just going to bring you your breakfast upstairs."

"I'm so sorry," Duo started to apologise for overstepping boundaries and for not being obedient, but Quatre cut him of with wave of his hand and smiled.

"Don't be sorry. I was only worried about your health. I'm glad for the company. Since you're here, why not eat together. What do you think?"

Duo wanted to reply, but his stomach beat him to it. It growled loudly in the quiet kitchen and gave Quatre the answer he needed.

"Don't worry," reassured the blond, "I made plenty of food so there should be enough to satisfy that empty space over there." The servant pointed at Duo's stomach and grinned happily.

The braided youth gave him a small smile of his own in return. Stealing food had to wait. For now he could use some breakfast.

"Duo, did you sleep well?" Inquired Quatre, while pouring him a cup of Earl Grey tea.

"Just fine", answered Duo quickly. He was not going to explain his nightmares to anyone, let alone any of his captors and someone he had no intention of seeing again whatsoever.

He ate as much of the breakfast as possible and even smiled when Quatre mentioned his appetite and his delight at seeing Duo enjoy his cooking so much.

Duo answered Quatre's questions about his ankle and whether or not he liked it here. Okay, maybe not quite truthfully but he was not lying either. Simply not telling everything.

While he smiled and chatted his mind was occupied with planning the rest of his escape in more detail. Food was something he needed. Maybe if he waited until Quatre left the kitchen to attend to his other duties as personal servant he could slip some out unnoticed.

He could hide those things in the bushes just outside the kitchen and tell Quatre he enjoyed the garden yesterday and would like to see more of it, hence his second walk today. Next would be the stables and he would be free.

The only flaw in his plan was still his ankle, but while he would probably hurt a lot, he was used to pain and it would only slow him down a bit. Not more.

"Quatre", asked Duo, "what sort of business does Lord Yuy run?"

The blond was silent and in thoughts for a moment before answering: "He runs some sort of private detective agency. He travels quite a lot for it," the blond mused, grabbing another slice of toast and some scrambled eggs.

Duo munched happily on his toast. Quatre sure knew how to cook. He would miss it when he was home again.

"So you're often alone here when Lord Yuy and Trowa are away on business? Don't you get lonely?" Duo flashed Quatre an emphatic smile. He at least got lonely easily.

"It's not like that Duo. Trowa and I usually accompany Master Heero on al his business trips, but you just got here and to top it all you have injured your ankle. So I'm looking after you now. Master Heero will do just fine with only Trowa to serve him, don't worry about it."

"Why, Quatre, why am I here? Please tell me." Pleaded Duo. Before he went he wanted to know at least a reason for his abduction. He was puzzled by the events.

Didn't kidnappers usually ask for money? Or other things? Yet he knew his mother agreed to this. Why? Why would she do such a thing?

What power did Lord Yuy have over his mother??

"Quatre, I need answers. Please look at me, and tell me why!"

Quatre looked him in the eyes, his baby blue eyes filled with sympathy: "I'm sorry Duo. I know some answers and probably the reason to this." He made an unsure gesture with his hand, "but it is not my place to tell you. Heero will tell you all in due time when he's ready. I know it's frustrating, but you just have to be patient. I'm sorry," the blond sighed.

**********

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Murmured Duo after dragging himself to the stables. His muscles were aching and his ankle was hurting like hell, testimony of his rough day yesterday. He had seriously underestimated the distance and overestimated his own abilities.

He was about to crumble halfway. Only his sheer determination fuelled by some fear had kept him going; And here he was.

Sinking on a pile of hay he contemplated his situation and the events 5 days ago which leaded him were he was now.

It had been a strange occurrence; his mother asking for him besides their usual weekly appointment. Normally that meant he had done something wrong so was prepared to receive a thorough scolding.

He wasn't prepared however to the sight of his mother drying her tears with a thin white handkerchief while telling him she didn't know what to do anymore.

A few minutes passed in silence. His mother seemed to contemplate something. Finally she said: "You're going away. I have to send you away. He wants me to, and he always gets what he wants. So Duo pack your belongings and be ready to leave in an hour. I'll see you at the gate." After that speech his mother had turned and left the room, leaving a confused Duo. This had been the last time he had seen her.

She never turned up at the gate; Instead sending a maid to inform him that she was too much overwhelmed by her emotions to say farewell, but that she send her regards.

Duo then got in the carriage for a travel to an unknown destination, which later turned out to be this creepy mansion.

It was all too weird for his liking.

But no use dwelling on the past however close. He had to focus on the next stage. The fact that he had been unable to sneak out some food was something he hadn't foreseen. Call him stupid but making plans had never been one of his strong points. But a little hunger was not going to stop him from reaching his goals. He had after all years of experience with hunger and going to sleep on an empty stomach.

Why couldn't the blond leave him alone for some time, enough to steal some food? But no, he turned out to be some worried mother hen, constantly asking him about his health and urging him to take it easy.

At least he had reached the stables now. Duo figured he had about two hours before lunchtime. He wouldn't be missed until then.

After his well needed break he stretched his sore muscles and made his way to the black stallion, still limping. He brushed the horse, cleaning the hooves proved to be some difficulty, but he managed everything without too much pain. He couldn't find a saddle though so he decided to ride with only a bridle instead of wasting valuable time and energy searching for a saddle. There was no telling how long he could go on in his condition and he wanted to be as far away from the mansion as possible when he collapsed.

Now to find something to help him mount the horse…..

It didn't take long before he was quietly riding towards the trees of the nearby forest.

**********

Sunlight filtered through small holes in the green roof above Duo's head as he rode through the forest, a huge grin on his face. He felt light and unburdened.

The trotting hooves, the wind through his hair; it made him happier than he had been in ages. For now he would just ride out and enjoy, let the worries wait for later. Just now he simply felt like smiling as much as he could.

It was not until much later that Duo felt the shadow upon him, or rather there was something off with the part of the forest he was currently riding in. The oak trees were as huge and old as ever but somehow these seemed dark and sickly; As if something was tapping their life-force away.

His instincts warned him for upcoming danger, and he had long ago learnt to trust his nearly infallible instincts; so he proceeded with caution. If someone had asked him just two weeks ago if he though ghosts existed he would surely have said that it was ridiculous to even contemplate the existence of things like that. But now, he didn't exactly know what to believe anymore.

He strained his ears to hear any sounds besides the soft clip clopping of horse hoofs, but couldn't locate anymore sounds. Wasn't a forest supposed to be more lively. This forest looked like it was suffering in a silent death struggle.

He had to get out of it.

He urged the horse on to go faster and soon he encountered a change of scenery.

Unfortunately not the one he had been hoping for. This part of the forest was even more dark and sinister than before. He lost track of the time as he rode in the twilight. The atmosphere reminded him of his nightmares and send shivers down his spine.

Did the temperature just drop several degrees?

**********

"I'm home," Trowa said as he walked into the kitchen where Quatre was busy preparing lunch.

"You're early!" Quatre gave the tall man in front of him an affectionate smile. "I have to make some more then. The bread should be more then enough for us." Quatre chatted happily while he continued stirring some pans and indicated the freshly baked bread sitting on the counter. He didn't catch Trowa's worried glance around the kitchen.

"Quatre, where is Duo?"

"In the garden I think. He said he was going to explore it some more. Though I've no idea how he manages it with such a swollen ankle," Quatre chuckled.

"How long is he gone?"

"Oh, I've no idea. A few hours at least. I think he wandered out of the door sometime after breakfast."

"I'm going to look for him," announced Trowa. He frowned: "Who knows what trouble he has gotten himself into. It wouldn't surprise me if he was unable to walk back. Stubborn youth."

"You just do that and I'll finish this. Does Heero need anything?"

"No he's just resting for a bit," answered Trowa. "Don't worry." he added correctly interpreting the emotions visible on his friends face. "Duo will be fine and so is Heero. The last days were just very tiresome for him. You know why."

**********

He was panting, a layer of cold sweat lingered on his forehead and he could feel it dripping along his spine. This wasn't funny anymore.

Where his eyes playing tricks on him?

Was he seeing things?

Was he going mad?

There it was again. A black sort of shadow just visible in the corner of his eye, moving quickly and gone when he tried to focus. It was nerve wrecking to say the least. Like he was being followed by someone or something.

His horse was getting nervous too; shaking his head and twitching his ears. But whether that was because he felt something too or just because his rider was so nervous he didn't know.

Just hang on a second. Didn't he pass that trunk earlier? It sure looked damn familiar. Too familiar. As if he was riding in circles and passing this point for the fifth time already.

As on cue a figure emerged from the tree beside him. It looked like a giant bat. Almost pure black with hellish red, blazing eyes.

There was no time to feel surprised because a second figure emerged on the other side; this one a bit smaller. Shuffling sounds indicated a third presence behind him. His horse pranced and whinnied in pure terror.

He didn't dare look back as he ducked his heels in the sweaty flanks of his horse, letting it rush forward to the only direction left for him to go; fast forward.

He gave his frightened horse free reign, he had lost control over him anyway. Putting his arms around the animals' neck he ducked as low as possible to avoid overhanging branches and prayed for the best.

It had been a long time since he felt like praying, since he needed it. He didn't believe in God anymore. If there was a God how could He be so cruel? He had never seen God but he sure as hell had seen a lot of dead bodies. Everyone he cared for had died. Didn't that make him a god of Death?

But even a god of Death was scared of death itself.

He couldn't hear any sounds indicating his pursuers were still behind him, but he knew they were there.

Any moment he expected to feel their breaths on his neck.

The only thing he heard were the sounds of horse hoofs, the rustling of leaves and above all the loud drumming of his own scared heart.

Both his horse and he were panting. They were sweaty all over. He could smell the distinct odour of fear. The horses' fur was speckled with white foam flocks. How long till the horse would collapse? He was certain only the adrenaline kept them both going. But for how long would that last?

His body was cut open and bruised already, courtesy of the overhanging branches and bushes. But the pain was dull, his body numb because of the continuing stress and fatigue.

Still the sudden claws ripping open his shoulder made him scream in agony. That's when he made the vital mistake of sitting upright en turning around to cast off his attacker.

The last thing he knew before his world turned black were those three horrible creatures looming over him and the cruelest laugh he had ever heard.

**********

His head hurt and the constant movements didn't made it any better; Nor the pounding sounds.

If he was still feeling and hearing things didn't that mean that he was also still alive? Heaven should have been a nicer place without pain and a hell of a bit warmer. He was shivering as it was. He wished for something warm.

Someone had apparently understood his wishes because some sort of blanket was draped over him and he was pulled flusher against a warm hard body. Duo sighed happily, this was so much better. He didn't want to open his eyes yet, but instead he choose to linger some more in the comfort this stranger, and not to forget his saviour, provided.

When he had the presence of mind again to think at least a bit straighter he really noticed how tired he was. His eyelids were really heavy, but he forced them open to see if his feeling of safety was actually real.

The first thing he noticed was the fact that what he thought to be a blanket was actually a cloak, someone's cloak to be more exact. He was sitting on a white horse against someone, judging by the chest's definite lack of breast and hard muscles a man, and the man's cloak was draped across them both.

The face of the man was thoroughly hidden though by the hood of the cloak. He squirmed a bit, trying to get a better glance till the grip on his waist tightened and he was once again pulled flush against the front of whoever was riding the white horse.

"Hush now. You're going to fall off the horse. Sleep now. We will be there soon."

Duo was too tired to wonder were 'there' was, so he just complied with the voice and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**********

Duo blinked drowsy and yawned. He looked around, eyes still unfocused from sleeping and heard soft voices from some point above him.

"Quatre, take care of him. I'll be resting," he heard a voice say.

Quatre, that's right that was the blond servant. That meant he was…? He groaned. Back where he started in the main hall of that mansion he tried so hard to escape.

"Yes Heero I'll do that. I'm so sorry!"

Heero? That damn Lord Yuy. He was so going to give that creepy guy a piece of his mind. Groaning he forced his protesting muscles to move and stood up from the settee in the hall, causing the two men on the staircase to turn their attention to him.

Duo stood, as tall and proud as he could manage. "Yuy, I've had enough of this game you're playing. Bring me back home! And I mean now," he growled. "I refuse to be held hostage by the likes of you! Bloody kidnapper," Duo spat angrily.

The only thing he received from Heero was a cold stare. Cold blue eyes with just a hint of red regarded him icily.

"First, you should be resting. You're still bleeding and nearly died. Second, is this, in your eyes, an appropriate way to thank your rescuer? And last but not least you loudmouthed idiot: I'm not some bloody kidnapper, I'm your legal guardian."

**AN: That's it for the moment. ****Thanks for reading as usual. **


End file.
